Books AZ
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: No, I didn't put every book in existance in ABC order. I took each letter of the alphabet and matched it with with a person, place, or thing, basically a noun, from a book.
1. Harry Potter

**I decided to do this with my sister. I thought of one Harry Potter character for every letter of the alphabet. Each person will have their name and my own personal notes. If they're not a known character, then I'll provide a brief description. And yes, I'm going by their first name, or their last name, only if their first name is never mentioned. My notes are bold and in brackets [].**

Astoria Greengrass: Wife of Draco Malfoy. **[I envy her.]**

Bertie Bott **[Thank God for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I'm hooked.]**

Cedric Diggory **[A moment of silence. Only hot as Cedric, Rob is no longer hot as Edward Cullen. Yeah! I found a way to drag ****Twilight**** into this!]**

Draco Malfoy **[God I love him. He's so hot!]**

Euan Abercrombie: Enters Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year. **[Euan Abercrombie & Fitch(Dudley's son.)]**

Fitch Dursley: Dudley's son. **[Son of a fatty.]**

Greta Catchlove: Author of Charm Your Own Cheese. **[I thought I'd throw a few crazies in here. Not that she's crazy, it's just crazy to have her.]**

Hassan Mostafa: Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, refereed the Quidditch World Cup final between Bulgaria and Ireland. **[He's got to have like the coolest last name on this list!]**

Ignotus Peverell **[OMG, he's got the cloak! I'll hold him down and you grab it!]**

Jeremy Stretton: Ravenclaw Quidditch Chaser during Harry's time at Hogwarts. **[He's got a broom. Sorry, I couldn't think of something good for this, and I promised that I'd have one for each person.]**

Kreacher **[He weirds me out in the 5****th**** book and movie. In the 6****th**** and 7****th**** books he's just kind of weird.]**

Lily Luna Potter **[Just thought I'd use her middle name, as to distinguish her from Harry's mom, Lily.]**

Molly Weasley **[Molly Weasley is so beast.]**

Narsicca Malfoy **[You can guess why she's here.]**

Ogg **[Gamekeeper while Molly Weasley(beast) was at Hogwarts.]**

Peeves **[Only in the books. :(]**

Quirinus Quirrel **[He was a terrible DADA teacher.]**

Rachel Malfoy: The writer of this FanFiction. **[Not really a character, but who cares? Draco is hot!]**

Sturgis Podmore: Order of the Phoenix member. **[He got sendeded to Azkaban. :|]**

Ted Tonks **[A moment of silence.]**

Ugga: Early Quidditch player. **[Sweet name!]**

Verity: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes employee. **[Another sweet name.]**

William Weasley **[Also known as Bill Weasley.]**

**[Did you really expect something for "X?"]**

Yaxley **[Dick.]**

Zograf: Bulgarian Quidditch Keeper. **[Yet another sweet name.]**

**Did you like my notes? My favorites are for Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Euan Abercrombie, Fitch Dursley, Greta Catchlove, Hassan Mostafa, Ignotus Peverell, Jeremy Stretton, Molly Weasley, Rachel Malfoy, Ugga, Verity, X, and Zograf. And remember, if you include your ideas in the reviews, I might make another one of these.**


	2. Twilight

**Yay! I finally found enough people to do ****Twilight****! This includes ****New Moon****, ****Eclipse****, and ****Breaking Dawn**** too. You don't have to read this if you don't enjoy the series, but please do. Also, I tried to make as many of the letter as I could vampires. I don't have notes for all of them. Last time, I promised, and I had to do some serious thinking for a few of them. This time, I'm going to have a description for almost all of them.**

Aro: One of three leaders of the Volturi. Has the power to read any thought a person has had in their lifetime, but needs physical contact to do so.

Bella Swan: Human up until she gives birth to Renesmee in Breaking Dawn. Mate of Edward. Has the power to block any mental vampire power. Learns how to shield others as well as push her shield away from herself.

Carlisle Cullen: 300-year + vampire, creator of Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen. Mate of Esme.

Demetri: Member of the Volturi guard. Has the power to track anybody once he has the tenor of their mind, except Bella Swan.

Edward Cullen: Born in 1901. Changed by Carlisle during the Spanish influenza epidemic in Chicago. Mate of Bella. Has the power to read anybody's mind, except Bella's, which frustrates him on countless events. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Bella finally pushes her shield away from herself and Edward is ecstatic when he learns he can read her mind when she does. **[I also could've done Emmett or Esme, but Edward is more main to the story.]**

Felix: Member of the Volturi guard.

Garrett: Was a nomad, joined the Denali coven in Breaking Dawn. Mate of Kate.

Heidi: Member of the Volturi guard.

Irina: Member of the Denali coven. Executed in Breaking Dawn for wrongly accusing the Cullens of creating an immortal child. Mate of Laurent.

James: Nomad, tracker. Hunted Bella Swan in Twilight, killed by the Cullens. Mate of Victoria.

Kate: Member of the Denali coven. Has the power to emit an electric shock to all who touch her.

Laurent: Nomadic vampire in James' coven. Mate of Irina. Killed by werewolves in New Moon.

Maggie: Irish vampire. Has the power to sense if somebody is lying.

Nahuel(Not sure if I spelled his name right): Human-vampire, called upon by Alice in Breaking Dawn so that the Volturi will see what will happen if they leave Renesmee alive. His mother, without a vampire to turn her after the child was born, like Edward did for Bella, died shortly after giving birth to him. He was fully grown by the time he was 7 or 17(I can't remember) and is the only cross-breed, he knows of, that is venomous. Is intrigued that there is a cross-breed that is not his sister.  
O  
Paul: Werewolf. Said to be the most aggressive wolf. Imprints on Jacob's sister, Rachel. **[Wait, a werewolf imprints on…me? Yay! Too bad the actor who's going to play Paul in the movie is ugly. No offense to him if he reads this, but why would he?]**  
Quil Ateara: Werewolf, friend of Jacob Black.  
Riley: Vampire, changed by Victoria in Eclipse to help her kill Bella. Believed himself to be Victoria's mate, but she had just used him. Killed by Seth Clearwater, with the help of Edward Cullen.  
Seth Clearwater: Werewolf, brother of the only female werewolf, Leah. Helped by Edward in killing the newborn vampire, Riley is Eclipse.  
Tanya: Member of the Denali coven. Has strawberry blonde hair and had an interest in Edward, but he turned her down.  
U  
Victoria: Nomadic vampire in James' coven. Mate of James. Her uncanny ability to escape from almost any situation is believed to be the only reason James kept her around.  
W  
X  
Y  
Zafrina: Amazonian vampire. Has the ability to create illusions. Renesmee befriends her because she likes her "pretty pictures." Makes Bella promise she will bring Renesmee to visit her in the future.

**I'm not surprised at how many letters that I couldn't find anybody for. There are a lot of characters that were mentioned once or twice, but I'm using Wikipedia, I don't own any of the books so I can't use them to look up very very minor characters. Tell me if you know any humans that I could put for the empty letters.**


End file.
